Y(our) Eyes
by ladyluck1668
Summary: 'There was something so familiar about those dark brown eyes, but he just didn't know what.' (In which a deadly battle costs Shun his eyes and Alice volunteers one of her eyes to him, only to disappear once he regains his sight again. ShunxAlice)
1. Chapter 1

**Y(our) Eyes**

 _ **Written By: ladyluck1668**_

 **.**

 _"There was something so familiar about those dark brown eyes, but he just didn't know what."_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 1**

"You can't just...it's not right. It just isn't right."

Masquerade thought that he was done with being stumped. He thought that the original Brawlers' victory against him all those years ago would be the one and only time that he would be stumped. After all, he hardly brawls anymore, except for a few occasions, just for the fun of it. As fate would have it, he just had to be stumped again, and by the last person on earth, no, the entire universe, that he thought would stump him; his former alter-ego, Alice Gehabich.

Now, Alice has surprised him many times. From her unwavering courage to her never-ending kindness, he's seen them all. However, this time's a bit different. And he certainly thinks that there has to be a limit on how kind someone could be. Especially in a situation like this.

"Please, Masquerade. Just...don't you think it's terrible? To lose your eyesight just like that?" The orange-haired girl choked out, for her throat was dry from crying for so long.

The white-caped blonde looked away from her, unable to look into her dark chocolate eyes. Shun had been in a deadly battle that had nearly left him dead. The raven-haired male had acquire deep wounds from the fight, all of which would heal in time, but there were some wounds that couldn't heal, even with time. His opponent left him caked in his own blood and scratches and wounds on Shun's bakugan, but his opponent's bakugan was so strong that it was able to slash both of Shun's eyes, leaving him blind and unconscious. For the past week, ever since that battle, everyone was worried about the ninja, although no one took it as hard as Alice did.

Ever since the battle, Alice could hardly sleep. The thought of not being able to help Shun in any way made the Russian girl paranoid with guilt. She could not help him at all; she was neither a surgeon like Masquerade nor Fabia Sheen, Shun's girlfriend, the person that Shun doted on the most. It was nearly impossible to get pass Fabia to go visit Shun; she was always there by his side, clutching his hand like a protective wall. Even at night, it was hard to sneak in to visit him; Masquerade was forced to bring in a cot for Fabia to sleep in alongside Shun in his room, because Fabia refused to leave the hospital. Because Alice did not want to interrupt Fabia's duties as Shun's girlfriend, she thought of an idea that would help her friend, though it was risky and needed the permission of a surgeon. And Masquerade would not allow it.

"Alice, please." Masquerade's once surprised tone was now laced with worry. "It isn't right. You have two perfectly fine eyes and I know that you want to help Shun, but...it just isn't right. Besides, if Shun and the rest find out about this, how do you think they'd react? Do you really think they'd let you donate an eye for him?"

Masquerade knew of Alice's intentions to donate one of her eyes to Shun, but he was still holding onto hope that there would be another eye donor. Preferably one that was deceased and not one with two perfectly fine eyes. Unfortunately for the blonde, searching for an eye donor in Wardington was proving to be challenging and none have offered.

"Please, Masquerade." Alice croaked out, voice wavering a bit to keep from crying. "Please, just let me help him. We don't have to let the others know. They-They won't know if we don't say anything."

"You don't think they wouldn't notice? You'd have to wear an artificial eye or an eye patch for the res of your life!" He said, exasperated, turning on his heel, ready to head towards Shun's room. "I need to go check up on Shun and I'm going to pretend that this conversation never happened."

Masquerade didn't get very far before a thud stopped him in his tracks, causing the caped male to turn back to notice that Alice had slumped onto her knees, her dark eyes clouded with tears as she tried to calm her voice.

"P-Please just let me help him. Just this once! I-I haven't been helpful to him ever...and...now he-he needs help. Please Masquerade...I'm begging you...please let me help Shun!"

Said male inhaled while closing his eyes-though it was unnoticeable due to his large mask-as he opened his pursed lips to give the poor girl an answer. And he knew, that no matter what he was going to say, he was going to regret it very much.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'M BACK~~! Well, kind of. I am so sorry for not writing AT ALL for the past few months. Life's just been too hectic and I've just been so busy and it's all just-AHH! But anyways, I'm back with the second chapter of this story! Hooray! Before we begin, here are some answers to your reviews:

 _animelover6798:_ Thank you for the review! And wait no longer! The second chapter is here~!

 _Queen of Hearts and Spades:_ If you want to know what happened to Shun...I guess you better continue reading! ;)

 _Cup of Violet Tea:_ Hmmm...is Alice really going to sacrifice her eye for Shun? I don't know, let's find out, shall we? ;)

 _InnocentDiamond:_ Haha, thank you so much! I try my best to be creative with my story titles. I'm not going to go too in-depth about what exactly happened to Shun that he ended up like this, but basically, he was outside of Interspace brawling, the battle got heated and he ended up like this. (You can fill in the blanks about who he battled, etc! :3)

 _cherry-tree-of-life:_ Um...I forgot to mention it and I kind of thought that it was implied, but Masquerade is the doctor? I wanted someone who was quite close to Alice to be a doctor (that wasn't her grandfather, Michael Gehabich) to be a strong character in this tense situation. And I decided to choose Masquerade. I am terribly sorry for not mentioning that earlier.

 _Guest:_ This is kind of a long story. So, basically, I had a previous account on here before some events in life occurred. I am now starting over with this new account. The original story for this was mine's, so yes, it was a true plot. However to you, it may seem "copied" because I haven't finished the original story on my previous account. I decided to rewrite the original story on this new account. Hope it makes sense to you.

 **Chapter 2**

The hospital was deadly quiet except for the sounds of an empty can of Ramune soda bottle hitting the rim of the trash can before clinking with three other soda bottles that was just recently finished. A sigh escaped from the only visitor outside of the hospital rooms as said visitor trudged wearily through the halls.

Dan Kuso was forced to go outside of Shun's hospital room by Fabia, who scolded him for staying with Shun for too long and told him to go outside for some fresh air to help calm him down. Going outside of the room didn't help Dan calm down in anyway; it just made him that more anxious to return back to his friend's room to check up on him. One of the best-if not, _the_ best-Bakugan players felt that if he wasn't checking up on the ninja every half an hour or so, he would go mad with anxiety. Dan had been wracked with guilt for not saving his best friend. Even though the events that caused the ninja to lose both of his eyes was inevitable and there was nothing that Dan could have done to stop it, he still felt guilty.

As he was less than four rooms before he got to Shun's room, he noticed Christina Petrov, Masquerade's one and only nurse, wheeling around an electric-full-body-patient-lift as well as a gurney, heading towards Shun's room. Fearing the worst, the brunette sprinted in after the redhead.

"Christina? What's going on? What are you doing to Shun?" Dan rambled as he watched the machine lift Shun's unconscious body off from his bed onto the gurney.

"Please calm down, Dan." Christina let out a sigh of relief as she tried to wheel the gurney out of the room and down the hall.

"Dan, Masquerade's found an eye donor for Shun. He's going to do the ocular surgery now." Fabia informed Dan as the two followed the nurse to her destination.

"B-But he doesn't know!" He protested.

"Masquerade said that he has to do it immediately and I think Shun would be able to see with one ey-" The Neathian princess was unable to finish her sentence as the nurse stopped in front of the entrance that led to the surgery rooms.

"Well, here we are. No visitors allowed, _Dan._ " The brunette grinned sheepishly as the redhead narrowed her emerald eyes at him. "This might take at most, two hours. Please wait out here until we are done." With that, Christina disappeared, wheeling Shun's body.

"Wait. He's only getting one eye?" Dan asked ruefully as he settled into one of the many rows of chairs that the hospital offered. He wasn't exactly downhearted, so to speak, but very thankful to the eye donor who gave his best friend his sense of sight back, even if it was just one eye. Dan closed his eyes as he leaned back further into the chair, ready to drift off in for a good nap-he could hardly sleep ever since the whole tragic accident. His mind was at ease as he settled on the idea of the donor being a kind, deceased, elderly person, who wanted to give an eye away out of the goodness of their heart.

* * *

"Masquerade, is Shun-"

"Shh, please relax Alice. Shun's all right. The operation was a success." The orange-haired girl looked at Christina, who was trying to get Alice to lie down. "You really shouldn't push yourself. You just got out of surgery about half an hour ago. Please stay here and rest-"

"Christina, I can't. I have to go or else everybody will-"

"Alice, you have to rest for one day. That's an order." Alice said no more as the blonde stalked away from the room, his nurse trailing behind him, giving her friend an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Alice, but Masquerade's right. Please rest here for a day. You're allowed to go after that."

 **End of Chapter 2**

 _Note: *cringes* After months of abandoning this story, I come back with this cringy chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. ORZ_

 _Okay, for some clarification, if you're wondering who the heck this 'Christina' is, she is my OC/original character and she will be Masquerade's love interest (don't worry, they're like an extremely minor ship in this story) and if you skipped her role in this tragic scene, she is Masquerade's nurse. And yes, Masquerade is a doctor. And yes, I know that this doesn't fit the timeline or the Bakugan universe, but please bear with my fic. Don't you think Masquerade is fitted to be a doctor? No, just me? Okay, I'll go home now..._

 _But anyways, please review your thoughts, hopes, dreams, fears, or whatever it is you want for this story and you'll probably hear from me pretty soon-I have Thanksgiving break soon, whoo!-and I'll see you in less than two weeks~! BYE~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Happy Holidays~! I apologize for being on hiatus for quite awhile; I meant to update sooner, but I literally just got out of school today._ (╯ಠ_ಠ）╯︵ ┳━┳ _Anyways, I've been mass~updating some of my stories as a little gift as well as an apology for being away for so long (LOL, and by 'some', I just updated Hauntingly Beautiful, this story. I promise, I'll try and update Somewhere Only We Know and Of Angels and Ninjas as soon as I possibly can)._

 **Chapter 3**

"But, Shun-"

"Fabia, I'm fine. Seriously. You should go out and eat something."

Shun could see the turmoil that was going on inside the Neathian princess as she peered over her boyfriend skeptically. To ease the suspicion, the ninja forced the corners of his lips to curve upwards in a way that would look natural and not seem like he was trying too hard. It took a lot of coaxing and repetition of reassurances, Fabia _finally,_ yet hesitantly left the room. Shun stared at her leaving figure until his eyes lost sight of her before he sunk further into the hospital bed, hissing in pain as he did so. Although it had been nearly a week and a half or so since that deadly battle and his admission in the Wardington hospital, his body was still aching from the wounds that he acquired during the battle. His wounds were healing up nicely, according to Masquerade, but it would still take a period of time before they were fully healed.

"Hey Shun."

Shun averted his attention to the new in-comer, Dan, who raised an arm in greeting as his other arm limply swung side-to-side by his side. Even though the best Bakugan player looked normal with his usual attire of a red jacket with white shoulder paddings, dark red jeans, black finger less gloves and googles, he looked completely exhausted. He appeared to have what seemed to be like eye bags and his grin was anything but enthusiastic, causing his best friend to raise an eyebrow when Dan settled down on a chair near Shun's bed.

"Is something up?" The ninja asked in his usual calm manner, even though it was quite pointless. Dan seemed to be paying more attention to the white hospital walls than at his best friend, as if the walls were telling him something of up-most importance. "Dan?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just...spaced off there a bit." The young Kuso snapped out of his trance as he averted his attention back to his best friend. "Did you say something?"

"Never mind." Shun forced out, although there was so much more that he wanted to know. Dan nodded absentmindedly as he fell back into his trance, causing the two to lapse into a strained, awkward silence.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Dan finally spoke up. "How's your eye doing, by the way?"

"It's great. I can see pretty clearly with it." Shun answered, reaching for a hand mirror that rested on his bedside table. For what seemed to be like an eternity living in complete darkness, Masquerade finally removed the bandages from his right eye after the surgery was completed and was considered a success. The young Kazami took everyone by surprise by how well he could adapt to his new eye. He was unsure of who the donor was and wanted to thank the person for giving him back his sight. He had asked Masquerade for the name of his donor, to at least visit their grave or to thank them in person, but the blonde surgeon shook his head, saying that the donor wanted to remain anonymous. If he really wanted to, Shun had supposed that he could have asked Marucho to investigate who his donor was, but the ninja decided that it would be honorable to respect his donor's wishes.

Staring at it, Shun had noticed something about his eye:

 _There was something so familiar with those dark brown eyes, but he just didn't know what._

 _"_ Where's Alice? I haven't seen her ever since the incident." The ninja asked casually, tearing his attention away from the mirror and back at Dan. He had found it characteristically unusual for Alice to not visit him ever since he woke up, for she was the very first person he thought would be right by his side the very moment he woke up. Shun had asked the others of her whereabouts and found it suspicious that they either avoid that topic all-together or drove him in circles, never once giving him a direct answer. He most certainly wasn't forcing Alice to come and visit him, but he was so accustomed to her warm presence during his best and worst times that without her during this time, it felt unusual and cold.

"Uh...well..um...a-about Alice..." Dan cringed as he turned his attention away from his best friend and back at the wall.

"Did something happen to Alice?" Shun's eye widened as he sat straight up from his bed, clenching back a hiss as his body was aching all over.

"I'm-" The legendary Bakugan player sighed. "I'm sorry Shun but we...we think she's missing."

"What? What do you mean she's missing?" The ninja unintentionally snapped harshly at his friend who looked like he wanted to bury himself in a hole and never come back.

"She told Runo that she was going to visit a friend of hers that's out of town for a day or so, and at that time, we were all so worried about you that we didn't think much about how fishy it sounded. Runo finally caught on about how suspicious it sounded yesterday and then...she was just gone. Runo and Julie and I were all trying to find her yesterday but...she just...disappeared." Dan wheedled out.

Shun clenched his bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "What. do. you. mean?"

"All of her stuff was gone from Runo's house and Runo's parents haven't seen her ever since the day she supposedly left to see her friend. Dr. Gehabich doesn't even know where she is."

"And you didn't tell me this sooner?" Shun growled as he pushed his bed sheets out of his way, swinging his feet out of the bed and onto the hospital floor. Due to a week and a half of pure resting, his legs were numb and trying to walk felt foreign to him, which resulted into him falling onto his knees in a fit of agony. Dan was immediately by his side as the ninja got up on his feet, although he brushed the younger boy away quite harshly. He couldn't shake the guilt and the anger within himself for being so ignorant of her disappearance, even if it only happened just yesterday; he should have sensed that there was something wrong when she didn't even visit him the entire time he was in the hospital. Alice was always the emotional one in the group and in a situation like this, it was a no-brainer that she would be very first one to be there for him. He growled under his breath for being so contented with Fabia's presence, which caused him to forget about Alice.

"Shun, please go back in bed! I swear, Runo and Julie are looking for her!" Dan pleaded with his best friend, trying to gently, but firmly, steer him back.

"How can I?" Was the only thing Shun could get out as he struggled with both Dan and his legs as he leaned onto the railings his hospital room offered. The ninja could feel his legs about to collapse from underneath him, for he hadn't used his legs at all until today, making him feel more fatigued than ever, but he continued stumbling his way through nevertheless. The two best friends had made it out of Shun's hospital room and out into the hallways after much struggle.

"Shun, go back please! I swear the girls are-" Dan began futilely.

"But Alice could be in trouble!" Shun managed to groan out, dragging his body, his hands on the railings, allowing him to inch out a bit further into the halls.

"Right now, you can't-"

"You two. What are you doing out here?" At the sound of Masquerade's voice, Shun collapsed down on his knees, bringing Dan down with him. It didn't take long before Masquerade reached the pair, Christina right by his heels. An air of danger emitted out from the blonde as he stood over Shun. Dan had already stood up by that time and was trying to help pull Shun up alongside Christina.

"Alice...she's missing. I need to find her." Shun murmured, loud enough for both the doctor and Dan to hear.

The blonde sucked in a breath. "You shouldn't try walking today, you were just discharged from surgery. Let's get you back inside."

"But what about Alice? I need to find her." The ninja stubbornly repeated.

"With your condition, you can't do anything for yourself, nevertheless help find her." Masquerade replied rather coldly, to which Shun growled. "But don't worry about Alice, she's fine." He continued on.

"What makes you say tha-"

"She took on Hal-G when she had no more than three battles worth of experience. I'm sure that she's fine. She's a strong person, much stronger than you think."

"Come on, Shun. Let's get back in." The nurse spoke softly as she and Dan were on either side of Shun, ushering him back in the room. Shun looked forward too soon to miss the look the nurse shot at Masquerade, some look bordering worry and understanding.

* * *

 _Dear Christina and Masquerade,_

 _Thank you for going through with the eye transplant surgery for Shun for me. I must leave now so nobody else will know what has happened between the three of us. Please do not tell anyone, especially Shun. If asked, please feign ignorance and say you don't know my whereabouts._

 _Sincerely, Alice Gehabich_

 _P.S: Please take care of Shun for me."_

"Masquerade...what do we do?" Christina asked in a hushed tone, her hand trembling as she held the note that was left behind by a certain orange-haired girl.

"We have no choice; we have to hide this from the others." Masquerade shook his head as he took the note from his nurse's hand. "I can't believe she left that fast. I didn't expect her to leave so soon."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" The nurse asked worriedly, staring at the vacant bed that was neatly made. Looking at the hospital room, it looked Alice-less, as if it was just an ordinary hospital room and had no signs of Alice whatsoever except for that note.

Masquerade pulled Christina closer as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "This is Alice we're talking about. If she has the guts to slap a jerk like Lync, she'll be fine."

 **End of Chapter 3**

Note: *cringes* This is so disgusting I can't even with myself AHHH! I apologize for this cringey chapter! I hope you can forgive me! Anyways, please comment your thoughts, questions, concerns, hopes, dreams, fears for this story and I hope to see you soon! Bye~~!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow...okay, I just realized that it's been what, almost 6 months since I wrote just about anything?! Life has been so hectic and I'm constantly stressed, and I'm so sorry for my absence. I really do miss writing and after writing this chapter, I just felt...happy. I'm so sorry for rambling, but here are some responses to your reviews before this chapter starts:

 _InnocentDiamond: *hugs you* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ACKNOWLEDGING ALICE'S POTENTIAL! So many people think she's weak and I just want to-ugh! Haha, yep! "Alice-less" is now a word! Hmm...I wonder where Alice went as well...(*＾∀゜)_

 _Cup of Violet Tea: I am personally not a FabiaxShun fan, so I'm really sorry if my bias for ShunxAlice shows up! I really hope I don't portray Fabia as clingy! (ㄒoㄒ) And yep! In real life, there is no such thing as a 'whole-eye' transplant surgery-according to Google, the only part of the eye that you can truly transfer over is the cornea. Hmm...I guess you better read to find out...(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ_

 _cherry-tree-of-life: Yay~! I'm the only who thinks that Shun and Marucho would make great detectives! (ᗒᗨᗕ) Well, I see your reasoning, and I personally believe that if someone were to be kidnapped, then the kidnapper wouldn't necessarily take the possessions of the person they are kidnapping. Well...even though the other Brawlers did find out that Alice was gone a little too late, it's good for Alice because she could get away without being noticed._

 **Chapter 4**

Even though it was only three months had passed with no sign of Alice, it seemed like years to Shun. With any given spare time that they had, everybody would go out and look for their kindhearted Russian girl. For the most part, however, life continued. There were battles to brawl and work to be done and in those busy moments, they would all forget temporarily that Alice was missing. It was only when someone commented on something that reminded them of her when the conversation would die down and the mood became somber. In Shun's opinion, those moments happened one to many times and try as he might, but there was nothing that anyone could do to find her. She had, in their minds, vanished into thin air. She had vanished and even if she didn't brawl or engage into the battles as much as the others have, her gentle nature still made her a valuable member and she became a part of them that couldn't be replaced.

Shun stared down at his cup of green tea and his one and only visible eye stared right back at him. His bangs had covered his left eye that was hidden beneath an eye patch that Masquerade gave him. He grew uneasy the longer he stared at his right eye which eerily reminded him of Alice. The eye gave off a warm glow around it and it reminded him so much of her. He gently pushed his cup about arm's length away from him, as if to calm his conscience. Shun's guilt began eating of him, haunting him that he had the luxury of living comfortably with his friends whereas Alice was alone with no one to help her.

"Is something wrong, Shun?"

He whipped his head around to find Fabia settled in a seat next to him, concern written all over her face. The two of them were in the Misaki Cafe eating breakfast and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm fine." He replied rather quickly as he reached for the cup of tea that he disregarded a few moments ago. The ninja took a sip of his tea, forgetting momentarily that it was hot. He coughed rather violently as he forced himself to swallow the hot tea, causing the Neathian princess to get up from her seat and patting his back to alleviate the pain. The gentle pats on the back reminded Shun of Alice, of how she used to massage his shoulders whenever he was stressed.

"Are you sure you're all right? Shun?" Fabia asked as his coughing lessened.

"Yes, Alice?"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Yes, Fabia?"

"Wh-What...no...y-you said..."

"Hmm?"

Fabia looked at Shun skeptically. She was so sure that Shun had just called her 'Alice', but the expression on his face told a different story. He looked...confused and quite ironically, concerned about her. She pushed the uneasy feeling down and forced a smile.

"It's nothing." She lied. "I should go. I have a battle coming up soon and I'd like to go first and practice a bit. You'll be there, right?"

"Of course." He nodded. He felt that there was something off about Fabia but he learned that it was best to let it go.

She beamed. "That's great! I'll see you there!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Alice! You're back early!"

"Good morning, Uncle Ben! The supermarket wasn't really crowded today, so that's why." Alice replied cheerfully as her uncle took a heavy grocery bag from one of her arms. The two made their way into the kitchen as they began putting the groceries into their respected places in either the pantry or the refrigerator.

Her uncle started longingly at the gala apples before he placed it into the fridge. "Alice, do you think you could make apple pie for dessert today?"

Alice could only shake her head. "Aunt Clara's planning to make cookies today, Uncle Ben."

"Darn. I like your apple pie more."

"Oh! Don't let Auntie know!"

After the ocular surgery was completed and successful, Masquerade had given her an artificial eye in place of her right eye that she gave away. An eye patch would have given her unwanted attention, something that Alice didn't want. After the surgery was finished, she was forced to rest for a day before leaving Wardington. Grabbing everything that she had in the Misakis' house, the nineteen year old boarded a bus to stay with her Uncle Ben and Auntie Clara. She figured that it was the best option; after all, the Brawlers didn't know that Alice had family relatively close to Wardington, albeit it took her a few hours to reach her uncle and aunt. But aside from not wanting Shun to know that she was the donor, the Russian girl felt that it was meaningless to stay by the ninja's side. After all, he had friends who cared deeply about him and a girlfriend whom he adored. The reason for simply loving him was not a good enough reason to stay in Wardington.

"Uncle Ben?" Alice asked hesitantly as she finished up the last of the groceries.

"Hmm? What is it, sweetie?" The older male responded as he fished out a tangerine from the fruit basket.

"Do you mind if I head out to Wardington for a few hours? I promise I'll be back before dinner." The girl silently prayed that he would agree and not question her motive, though she really had no motive. Alice simply wanted to pick up some items from the Wardington stores and leave as quickly as possible so no one could notice her.

He smiled. "Of course, go have fun." He and his wife had found it peculiar that their niece had showed up at their doorstep three months ago. They, of course, allowed her to stay with them, but found it even more alarming when she refused to answer their questions of why she was at their doorstep and even refused to contact her grandfather. He squashed those thoughts down as he waved her goodbye as she headed towards the bus station.

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 _Note: *laughs while crying hysterically* AHHH 6 months of absence and this is what I come up with?! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS MONSTROSITY OF A CHAPTER._ _╥﹏╥ But in all honesty, thank you so much for reading and bearing through with this and since today's officially the first day of summer, (well, it's June 21 where I am...I don't know about you) I have more updates coming soon too~! Please review~!_


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who finally updated?! This gal! I'm finally on break, thank goodness, and that means I can make up for my lack of updates! I am so sorry for those of you who are still waiting for an update on Hauntingly Beautiful, but due to writer's block, I haven't been able to write a follow-up chapter for it yet. But please accept this chapter as an apology gift. Before this chapter starts, here are a few responses to your reviews:

 _cherry-tree-of-life: *anime sweats* Well, Alice's and Shun's eye colors do look quite similar to each other's, so Shun might be catching on to something...*hint hint wink wink* That would be really cool...but because I'm such a terrible writer, I would probably mess up the story, LOL. I feel like from far away, you can't tell if someone's eye is artificial or not until you get REALLY close to them._ _（＾ｖ＾）_

 _Cup of Violet Tea: I'm sure in real life that you WOULD go see a doctor for occasional checkups, so I'll say 'yes' that Shun would visit Masquerade. Hmm...let's see what happens to Alice when she visits Wardington.._ _｛・ω-*}_

 _Guest: Uh...most of the information on my profile still holds true, so I'm not sure when I'll change my profile?_

 _InnocentDiamond: Because Fabia's dating Shun, Alice feels like the 'third wheel', I guess? I can't really explain it, but you know those cliche movies where a girl likes the boy who's already dating another girl and that poor girl just feels...useless? Alice sort of feels like that and wants to distance herself away from Fabia. Hmm...since it took Alice quite awhile to get to her aunt and uncle's house in the anime...I'm guessing around half an hour to one hour?_ _（＾∀＾）_

 _Guest Reem: Hello~! Thank you so much for being so patient and waiting for 6 months and I am so sorry that I took this long to update! (⋟﹏⋞)_

 **Chapter 5**

A single yellow rose wrapped in a protective clear wrapping and tied beautifully together by a red ribbon lay on the palm of Shun's hand as he admired the flower. Unconsciously, he shifted the rose to his other hand, unusually calm about his simple gift to Fabia. He himself found it strange. If it were three months ago, he would be absolutely terrified if Fabia liked the gift or not. But as of now, he could nearly care less about her reaction to the gift. The ninja tried not to think too much about it, knowing that he had more important things to worry about. He tried to reason it out, saying that because they've dated for quite a number of months, he was finally comfortable around her. He was content with that reasoning...until the recent conversation with the florist...

 _"Is this all, young man?" An elderly lady smiled warmly up at Shun as she proceeded to wrap the rose in the clear wrapping. Shun said nothing as he watched her nimble fingers diligently wrapped the flower up beautifully as well as fumbling for the spool of red ribbon._

 _"Yes." He replied back a bit too late._

 _"Ah." She mustered out as she tied the ribbon tightly to finish off the small bouquet. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before the elderly florist spoke up._

 _"Did you know, young man, that the color of roses have meanings behind them?" She said rather suddenly. Shun didn't have a chance to answer but the lady continued on. "You know of course, that red roses represent love. Pink roses represent gratitude. As for yellow roses..." She handed him the rose as she looked at him straight in the eye. "Yellow roses are the least romantic of all of the roses out there...now are you sure you don't want another rose?"  
_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Shun was brought back from his thoughts from the sound of his BakuPod. Flipping it upwards, he saw a video message from Marucho.

"Marucho, is something wrong?" The ninja asked worriedly.

The blonde boy bounced with excitement. "Shun, you'll never believe it! I was looking through recent surveillance footage of the city and I think I saw Alice! The video shows that she's been here for at least an hour!"

"What?" Shun's eye widened in disbelief. "Does that mean that she's been in Wardington this entire time?"

"I'm not sure, but you better come quick! Meet me at my house and we'll decide from there!" Marucho hung up and the raven-haired gave a sigh of relief as he slumped on the park bench. She's in the city, which means that she must be okay. He has to find her. NOW. The ninja whirled around, sprinting to catch a bus to get to Marucho's house when he bumped into Ren.

"Oh, Shun. I'm sorry about-" The Gundalian was midway into his apology before he was cut off by the yellow rose that was thrown his way. He barely caught it before asking his friend what it was.

"Give it to Fabia!" Was the only response Ren got before Shun disappeared from his line of vision. Frowning at the lack of abundance of flowers, Ren decided to give Fabia a bigger bouquet of flowers. He entered the closest flower shop he found, which was coincidentally the same flower shop that Shun just went.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you today?" The same elderly florist smiled up at Ren as he approached the counter.

The male set the yellow rose down on the counter as he scanned the various flowers around the shop. "I would like to exchange this for a..." He did one final scan before settling on the orange roses behind the lady, "bouquet of those, please."

The elderly lady turned around and found the orange roses that the Gundalian was referring to. "Of course! Orange roses are quite the choice. May I ask who these are for?" She asked as she was putting on gloves to retrieve the roses.

"It's for a...friend." Ren answered the last part a bit quietly but the florist heard it.

The elderly lady gave him a sympathetic pat on the hand as she counted and plucked out 19 orange roses out of the bucket. Upon seeing the sheer amount of roses, Ren was quick to object but the florist shook her head, saying that the roses were free of charge. There was nothing Ren could do but thank her endlessly as she handed him the bouquet.

 _xoxo_

Fabia let out a frustrated sigh as she slumped onto the park bench that she was currently sitting in. Today was horrible beyond words. Not only did she lost her battle against whom she deemed as a weak opponent, but Shun was nowhere to be seen. She had tried calling and contacting him but to no avail. He always answered her calls, unless there was an emergency or something important but there was nothing important today that she could think of...

"Good game, Fabia." The Neathian princess was brought back to reality from her thoughts as she looked up to see Ren holding a rather large bouquet of orange roses.

"Thanks, Ren." She had to smile a bit as she scooted over to give him space to sit. He promptly sat next to her, a small shy smile on his face as he handed her the bouquet. She took it from his hands and when he wasn't looking, she plucked out a rose from the lot and tore its petals out one by one until there was nothing left but the stem.

The rose was far from perfect, just like her day.

 _xoxo_

Alice let out a sigh of contentment as she wandered around a park in Wardington. Although it had only been a few months since she had last been in the city, she couldn't help but miss the bustling city life. She had been in the city for approximately two and a half hours, having visiting a bookstore, a small cafe (not the Misakis' cafe, mind you) and a few clothing stores just to window shop. She decided to enter the park for a bit of fresh air and for a small taste of nature. She was about ready to sit down on a park bench when a voice that she hadn't heard in months spoke.

"Alice?"

The Russian girl's eye widened as she heard footsteps approach her and since her back was turned to him, she quickly tried to shield her artificial eye with her bangs and just in case, she rested her hand on her artificial eye. She reasoned that she could lie, saying that she had a headache or a migraine. It wasn't long before the owner of the voice was in front of her and Alice saw her other eye stare back at her. Her breath was caught in her throat before she bravely mustered out a word.

"Shun."

 **End of Chapter 5.**

Note: *inserts dramatic music* DUN DUN DUN DUN! I apologize for that cliffhanger, but hey, Shun and Alice reunited, well sorta! I apologize for such a crappy chapter and I'm so sorry to guest Reem who's been waiting for about 6 months for an update to get this poor excuse of a chapter! ╥﹏╥ Please forgive me! I was honestly about to end the chapter with the flowers, but I felt that it wouldn't really be fair for those who wanted a Shurisu interaction (to be honest, this is a sorry excuse of an update after a six month hiatus). Please don't kill me and since I'm currently on break, I'll be sure to update my other stories! I'll see you then! Bye bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another update on a story that nobody asked for! (Ｔ▽Ｔ) Haha, in all seriousness though, I feel a bit guilty for updating this story a lot more than my other stories. I'm currently on a week-long break, and while there are no guarantees, I'm hopeful that I'll be able to update some, if not all, of my other stories! But enough of my rambling! Here are some responses to your reviews before this story begins:

 _Innocent-Diamond: Ooh, black roses sound so cool_ and _I don't think I've ever seen one in real life before. Let's hope everything works out for poor Ren's one-sided love for Fabia~! Let's see if your predictions are true~!_ _(・ωｰ)_

 _Cup of Violet Tea: Ooh, um, I apologize for portraying Fabia as a bad girlfriend! I swear, I'm pretty sure she's a nice person! I really should stop letting my biasness towards Shurisu get in the way of Fabia. Well, Marucho WAS on vacation with his family and I think he's pretty busy with other stuff and the idea of using surveillance camera probably didn't occur to him. Ooh, that sounds like a scene from a romantic drama-I really should stop watching so many romantic dramas! Oh no! I hope you're okay!_ _(｡･･｡)_

 _cherry-tree-of-life: Oh, really? From what I've read on Pro Flowers . com (sorry for the spaces in-between, FanFiction . Net has this weird thing where it won't let me type out website names) it says that yellow roses are a traditional sign of friendship and Reader's Digest stated that it was a sign of platonic friendship with no romantic subtext...weird. Oh, me too, LOL. I've only ever seen pink, white, and red roses. The other colors...not so much. *anime sweats* That'll be Marucho's little secret...hehe. Ooh, that sounds like something out of a romantic drama~!_ _(⺣◡⺣) *_

 _Villain Princess: Yay! I'm glad that somebody found some humor in my not-so-subtle subtle hints! Thank you for your patience~!_ _（○゜ε＾○）_

 _guest Reem: Thank you for your support and for being patient~!_ _(^o^)_

 ***Warning: There is a short mention of suicide. Just a warning just in case it triggers anybody.***

 **Chapter 6**

 _..._

 _It wasn't long before the owner of the voice was in front of her and Alice saw her other eye stare back at her. Her breath was caught in her throat before she bravely mustered out a word._

 _"Shun."_

 _..._

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Alice mentally swore at herself for stuttering as she pretended to rub her forehead, her bangs covering her artificial eye.

A scoff escaped Shun's lips. "I should be the one asking you that. Where have you been?" His voice turned hard and cold and the Russian female wanted to tremble under his stare.

"I...I was visiting a friend." She said in a bit of a rush. She was slightly gratefully for actually remembering the lie that she had told Runo all those months earlier before she ran off.

"And disappear for more than three months without telling anyone?" She cringed a bit at the way his tone rose slightly due to his anger and stepped back when he took a step towards her. "You're lying." As he took another step forward and her, another step backward, her hand still seemingly suspicious covering her eye, the ninja realized that this wasn't the Alice he knew. The Alice he knew was kind and calm and brave, not this girl in front of him. The girl in front of him seemed afraid and looked like she very much wanted to run away from him, with the way her eyes reflected shock and the way her legs were shaking.

"Alice...what's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" The male asked in a much softer tone.

"I'm having a terrible migraine and I really must go back home to rest. It was nice seeing you again, Shun." The female said in a rush as she turned and was ready to make a dash to the bus stop, which was no more than a couple of feet from where she and Shun were currently standing. Just as she was about to make a run for it, the ninja's quick reflexes allowed him to quickly grab her right wrist, whirling her around towards him. With about a distance of half a foot between of them, Alice quickly shut both her eyes in hopes that he wouldn't realize the secret that she had kept for three months. A horrified gasp came from him and she slowly opened her eyes: her secret was no more.

"Your-your eye!" Shun's grip on her wrist tightened and his-technically, _her-_ eye widened in horror. Even though it had been about a few seconds at most, he had seen it with such clarity. Her right eye was void of any warmth and kindness that her left eye possessed. Her right eye wasn't real. "What happened to it-"

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he suddenly released his grip on her wrist. With shaking hands, he reached up and gently touched his right eye. It didn't take too much time for him to realize the answer to his own question. In that moment, he understood everything. Why the eye he received looked so painfully familiar, why she disappeared into thin air, why she was so terrified to see him. It all made sense to him, but he didn't want it to be this way.

"Wh-Why did you do this? Your eye..." His voice was full of an emotion that he couldn't explain as he stared at the sobbing girl in front of him. "Alice...why-"

"I...I'm so sorry." The orange-haired female managed to hiccup out in between her tears.

"This whole time...I saw the world through your eye..."

"I...I...I'm...sorry." Her sobbing became a bit more violent and while she internally cursed herself for being so sensitive, she couldn't stop the warm tears from streaming down her face. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Nobody except Masquerade and Christina where supposed to know her secret. And yet, here she was, her secret exposed to the last person she wanted it to be known.

"I-why are you apologizing?" Shun was in shock. Here was his eye donor, _apologizing_ for being so selfless and sacrificing her eye just for him to see. If he had known that she was going to be his eye donor, he would have immediately refused. He made her go through such a painful ordeal and he was unaware of it until now, having lived the past three months in total oblivion. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You went through so much..."

With her crying subsided, Alice shook her head. "I-It was my decision, Shun. I just...I just wanted to-"

"Help? You...you shouldn't have done that. You can't help in a situation like this!" He was suddenly so angry. Angry at himself for being so careless during that battle that fateful day. Angry for not realizing that it was Alice's eye that he had received. "And it was all...it was all because of me. I was the reason why you had to do that..." His anger faded into that of shock and sadness. If only he had been trained more. If only-

"I knew what I was doing that day, Shun. I knew what I was getting myself into-"

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I did it because...because you mean so much to me!" Her eye widened and she gasped, a hand covering her hand her mouth, as if she was shocked about what she had just admitted. This was exactly why she didn't want any of her friends to know about her secret, but more specifically, Shun. She knew that he would beat himself over it and she didn't want that to happen.

"Wha-What?" Shun asked in disbelief, his mind still processing the words that left Alice's lips.

"I...I have to leave." Was all that she barely managed to make out as she turned on her heels and sprinted towards the bus stop, where a bus had just conveniently pulled up. After boarding the bus, she slumped onto the nearest empty seat and strongly willed herself to not cry. There was so many things that Alice wanted to tell Shun, but she knew that if she had stayed any longer, she would have admitted more things that she would certainly regret later on.

...

"Why didn't you stop her?!"

Shun was known to be a calm and reasonable person, never one to resort to violence, even with all of his years of martial arts, but this was completely different. He was trying his best to calm down and to resist the urge to punch a seemingly calm and stoic Masquerade in the face. The volume and tone of his voice as well as the look in his eye however, told a completely different story. His eye had emitted a rare and uncharacteristic anger that left everyone in the room to tense up.

Masquerade scoffed and Shun felt his eye twitch in annoyance about his carelessness. "You didn't think I tried to do so?"

"Obviously not! You could-All you had to do was refuse her until I woke up!"

The blonde was about to speak when his one and only nurse, Christina, spoke up. "It was impractical at that time, Shun. Please understand that eye donations are only accepted from the deceased and as you know, there were no eye donors at the time of...this." The red-head waved her arm to demonstrate the difficulty of Shun's horrific battle and accident. "We were afraid that if we kept refusing Alice, that she would take her own life just so you could see again. That's how far she was willing to go for you." Christina's emerald eyes glared into Shun's eye as she finished her explanation, as if she was angry at Shun for being so oblivious about Alice's feelings towards him.

Huffing in anger and frustration, the ninja stalked out of the blonde's office, leaving his friends in silent shock, but not before roughly bumping into Masquerade's shoulder as he walked past the blonde.

He never hated himself more than he did today.

 **End of Chapter 6.**

Note: Wow, what an emotional roller coaster! Anyways, I apologize for any OOCness that probably did occur throughout the duration of this chapter-I watch too many dramas, so this is probably why. *anime sweats* As for the entirety of the story, I'm predicting that I may have one or two or so chapters to go, and this story will finally be complete! This would be my first-ever completed story! (ʘᗩʘ')-Well, minus my Then I Met You one-shot. Not to sound narcissistic, but I'm so proud of myself. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Anyways, please review your thoughts, hopes, dreams, and fears and I will see you soon! Bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

_Review Responses:_

 _Cup of Violet Tea: I feel like Shun is a very observant person, hence why he was able to connect two and two together. *laughs awkwardly* I wanted Christina to have that crimson redhead look (ex: Starfire from the original Teen Titans show) thus, she's a redhead~! Your rainstorm encounter sounds a lot like that one famous scene from 'The Notebook'! Let's see if I'll be able to sort of recreate that!_ _(*ゝω・)ﾉ_

 _NkaujHnub321: Thank you for your kind words~!_ _ヾ(＾∇＾)_

 _cherry-tree-of-life: Definitely! If I was Shun, I would definitely want answers immediately, especially if one of my closest friends suddenly just up and left! More will be revealed in this chapter~!_ _(*´ω｀*)_

 _Innocent-Diamond: Hmm...I would say that Masquerade and Christina are on good terms with Dan and the others, although not close enough to expose Alice's secrets like that, although they don't have a clue on her whereabouts...Read more to find out~!_ _ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ_

 **Chapter 7**

"Shun! Shun! Are you all right?"

Shun snapped out of his reverie to find Dan and Runo looking at him worriedly before noticing a sharp pain that seemed to pierce the palm of his hand. He looked down at the table to find that his glass of orange juice was shattered into an infinite number of broken glass scattered around the table with the orange juice turning into a puddle underneath the shards of glass, a small waterfall of the juice dripping off of the table. He looked closer to find the source of his pain; one of the shards of broken glass pierced the palm of his hand, a thin line of blood making its way to the surface.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut." The raven-haired male winced as he pulled the glass shard out of his palm, quickly applying a nearby napkin onto his palm. He looked apologetically at Runo who mumbled profanities under her breath as she made her way to the kitchen to get a cloth to clean up the mess.

The brunet male sighed deeply. "I wasn't talking about the cut; I was talking about you. Are _you_ all right?"

It was quite obvious to everyone that ever since Shun's apparent encounter with Alice five days ago, he started losing his focus on even simple tasks, which resulted in a variety of small accidents and minor mistakes. At this point, everyone knew about the situation with Alice and while it did come off as a shock initially about her brave sacrifice, they all agreed that they should have saw that coming. They all knew that she cared very deeply for Shun since the two of them were thirteen but none of them thought that she would go as far as giving up an eye for him. While it was rather apparent that her love for him remained strong as the years passed by, they all thought that she would have given up on Shun when he and Fabia began to date. With her well-known kindness and patience, it seemed like she was fine with the relationship. Even Dan, who was Shun's best friend since childhood and one of the iconic Brawlers trio alongside with Marucho, never even thought about giving up an eye for his best friend. Compared to everyone else who kept Shun company, Alice made a decision that impacted her life in more ways than one.

"I'm fine. It was just a small cut." He repeated once more, although the look on Dan's face told him that the brunet didn't believe his words. After his heated conversation with Masquerade, he immediately went back home but the five days since his encounter with Alice breezed on by and he was still at a loss of what to do. The ninja reasoned out that he should thank her for giving his sense of sight back to him and ask her to come back to Wardington, although the storm inside of him was racked with guilt. He couldn't sincerely be joyful of her act of selflessness, especially if it was something as important as an eye.

"You're thinking about Alice again." Dan stated simply.

"Hmm." The raven-haired male made a noise of agreement, getting up from his seat as Runo hurried over to his side of the table to clean up the mess. Shun attempted to apologize once more to the bluenette and reached into his pant pocket to fish out his wallet to pay for the spilled drink but was stopped by the younger female's hand on his. She gave him a sympathetic look and nodded towards the door, as if she was telling him to find and bring Alice back. He nodded and made his way out of the Misakis' café, catching a small snippet at the argument that ensued between Dan and Runo with Dan complaining that while Shun broke his glass of orange juice, he didn't have to pay for the damage whereas Dan was Runo's boyfriend and didn't even get a free drink. He chuckled a bit, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued walking on the sidewalk strip. He passed by a jewelry store and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pink charm bracelet that was eerily similar to that of Alice's when they were thirteen. It seemed like the ghost of her presence never left him, for she was always on his mind and there was nothing he wanted more for the past few days than just her by his side.

"Shun? Is that you?" Shun snapped out of his daze to find Fabia walking towards him. As she grew nearer to him, he noticed how tired the Neathian princess looked and suddenly remembered that he hadn't spent that much time with her. He mentally chided himself for neglecting her; ever since he learned about Alice's disappearance, he was occupied with trying to find her that he had, at times, forgotten that he had a girlfriend.

"Fab-"

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be get going?" Fabia quirked an eyebrow in confusion as soon as she reached him.

Shun looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as she smiled slightly. "Shouldn't you be finding Alice and bringing her back?"

"I...I don't know how." He admitted honestly.

"Shun Kazami, you are one of the best Bakugan Brawlers and you don't know how to bring Alice back?" The princess chided jokingly. "It's simple; just tell her that you love her." She added, although her tone was serious.

The ninja stared at her in disbelief. What was Fabia, his _girlfriend_ , saying?

"You...changed ever since we found out that she went missing." The Neathian admitted, although the small smile on her lips remained in tact. "You cared more about it than any of the other Brawlers, and it's pretty clear about your feelings about her." She paused as she studied his face. "Bring her back home, all right?"

"I...Fabia...are you sure about this?"

"You shouldn't be feeling guilty about this, Shun. I'm the one breaking up with you." She forced a cheerful smile before it dropped as she continued talking. "Besides, I shouldn't have done that to Alice. I saw that she loved you very much and yet, I still went out with you. Ladies shouldn't be doing things like that; we should be supporting each other."

Shun was at a loss for words. His girlfriend of two years was letting him go but instead of feeling depressed, he was racked with guilt. He was unable to be the supportive boyfriend that Fabia needed but, he mused, as he hugged Fabia farewell and continued on his way to Marucho's house to observe the surveillance cameras once more, he found something more important: the person who had his heart, Alice.

"Fabia?" The Neathian princess turned around from watching Shun's silhouette disappear from her sight to find Ren approaching her.

"Ren." She forced a smile to keep herself from the tears that were threatening to spill.

Ren's golden eyes examined her facial expressions closely and was quick to notice the tears at the corners of her eyes, even though she averted her eyes away from him. The Gundalian embraced her tightly in a strong hug and she couldn't help but cry. Her tears flowed rivers down her face and she didn't realize how nice it was to let go of her burdens. They were in that position for some time and didn't let go until Fabia's tears subsided. A tanned hand wiped away at her tear-stained face and she couldn't help but relish in the attention that he gave her.

"I know a coffee shop that makes really good crepes and lattes. Would you like to go?" Ren offered, extending a hand out to the direction of the coffee shop.

For the first time in a long time, Fabia smiled a genuine smile and to his surprise, she held onto Ren's hand. "I'd like that."

xoxo

Alice shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she stood by the bus stop sign with her two large carry-on suitcases by her side. She looked up to notice that the bright, summer sun was starting to disappear as gray clouds blocked it and she worried slightly if it was going to rain before the bus came.

After her intense encounter with Shun in the park five days ago, she decided that it was time for her to move once again, this time, however, back home to Moscow, Russia. For the past five days, she had pleaded and bargained with her Aunt Clara and Uncle Ben to return back to her grandfather. The couple was stunned by their niece's suddenness of, at first, arriving to their doorstep months ago without telling about her whereabouts and now wanting to leave. While they didn't bother questioning her abruptness-they discovered the first time that it was difficult to pry something out of Alice if she wanted it to be kept a secret-they forced her to tell her grandfather about her apparent 'disappearance' and with that, they were willing to send her back home to her Dr. Michael.

The redhead haven't heard anything from Shun within those five days and made the assumption that he was angry at her for her actions. All she wanted to do was to make him happy but it seemed to backfire on her, as she instead, made him feel guilty for giving one of her eyes to him. She hoped that one day in the far future, he would forget about this entire incident and continue on with his life happily, because she had no regrets on what she did.

A raindrop landed on her head and as she looked up slightly, more raindrops began falling down on her and she sighed. She was in a pastel yellow skater skirt that was paired together with a white fitted crop top and lace-up sandals due to the hot weather that morning and didn't think that it was going to rain, thus why all of her jackets was already in her suitcases. She was about to move towards the shade of a nearby shop to seek refuge with her suitcases in either hand when she heard her name being called.

"Alice!"

Alice turned left and right before she noticed Shun jogging towards her, using his green jacket as a makeshift umbrella. She gasped in surprise and abruptly let go of her suitcases, which unceremoniously fell to the wet ground.

"Shun, what are you-"

"Come here, you're going to catch a cold." With that, the raven-haired male grabbed a hold of her wrist and led her underneath his jacket. Even though she had a somewhat good shelter from the rain, his grip on her wrist remained and the world around them seemed to disappear as their eye stared deeply at each other. A few moments passed in comfortable silence before Shun broke it by walking towards her fallen suitcases, with her following him in confusion. "Come on, let's get out of this rain-"

"I...I have to go." Alice blurted.

"Well, yes, we are going back home." The ninja nodded, confused with the Russian female.

She shook her head. "No, I mean I'm supposed to go back to grandfather-wait, home?" Alice stopped herself as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I...I thought that you were mad at me." She admitted as she twiddled her fingers.

Shun covered her hands with his as he caressed the back of her hand gently. "I'm not mad at you, Alice. I'm more upset at myself, if anything. I should have noticed your feelings all these years ago and just...all of this wouldn't have happened. You mean a lot to me and you shouldn't have had to go through all of that. You were supposed to be my side, not Fabia." He was about to embrace her in a hug before a loud gasp escaped the redhead.

"Fabia! Oh no, Shun, we can't-"

"Fabia broke up with me, Alice." Shun let out a small laugh as he embraced her in a tight hug, forgetting about the makeshift umbrella that shielded them from the rain, which promptly fell to the wet ground. Neither one of the two seemed to be concerned about it, even if the raindrops began to heavily increase in number and in size. The world seemed to disappear and all that mattered in that moment was that the two of them were finally together after the heartache and pain that they endured for the past few months. Alice's eye fluttered shut for a moment, relishing in Shun's strong arms holding her. Their hug was broken by Shun as he kissed her forehead and stooped down to pick up his fallen jacket and one of her suitcases.

"Come on, let's go home." Shun repeated, softly as he held his now-wet jacket and one of her suitcases in a hand as he held out his free hand to her. Smiling gently, Alice held his hand and with her other hand, she maintained a grip on her suitcase. They moved underneath the large roof of the nearby stores to seek refuge from the rain and as they continued walking, the redhead noticed her bus driving towards her bus stop.

Alice looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled genuinely for the first time in months, the weight of the pain in heart fading away into the past as she walked with Shun into their future...

 **The End.**

Note: *waves a balloon around* After two (well, if you know what happened with me then it's been about three) long years, this story is finally complete! I would like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with this fic after all of this time, since I am definitely not the best at updating my stories *cough cough **4** incomplete stories* due to life getting in the way, but I am always amazed at the support that I get! I cannot thank you enough for giving me encouragement on my first ever completed story. I know that I may seem very overdramatic to many of you, but that's just because I can't believe that I **actually** finished a story! I apologize that the ending to this fic seems very underwhelming, especially compared to the intenseness that the previous chapters had. Again, thank you so much for helping me get through this story and I promise that I'll finish my other stories as well~! ＠・ω・＠

P.S. I know that this is a weird question to ask, but is Alice older than Shun or are they the same age? The Bakugan Wikipedia is honestly so confusing; there was a time when they were both the same age but as of recently, apparently she's a year older than Shun. Please let me know about their ages if you do know!


End file.
